1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses that is easy to assemble and disassemble.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people suffer from myopia or hyperopia due to inheritance or improper reading postures and thus have to wear a pair of eyeglasses when necessary. A typical pair of eyeglasses includes a frame, two lenses, and two temples respectively pivoted to two sides of the frame. Customers of eyeglasses consider not only functions and cost but also aesthetics. Thus, eyeglasses become one of the symbols of fashion.